


Magistery Alchemist

by Darkrealmist



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [37]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alchemy, Animals, Anime, Card Games, Cats, Character Study, Demons, Fantasy, Fullmetal Alchemist Reference, Gen, Historical References, Homunculi, Immortality, Laboratories, Magic, Male Antagonist, Origin Story, Outer Space, Philosophy, Professors, Science, Steampunk, Terminal Illnesses, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Daitokuji seeks the Philosopher’s Stone and the pure principle above it.
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220663
Kudos: 4





	Magistery Alchemist

Magistery Alchemist

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series.

Summary:

Daitokuji seeks the Philosopher’s Stone and the pure principle above it.

* * *

The laboratory was sparse and dead, besides gushes of steam from the alchemist’s kettle.

Daitokuji inspected the artificial human in its tank, the homunculus he developed to bind his soul.

The solution was merely a stopgap. There was just one substance with the unique properties necessary for reversing the spoilage caused by his disease.

Matter could not be created or destroyed. Only changed. But this natural law could be bypassed.

Open the Spirit Gates. Control the Three Phantasms. Create the Philosopher’s Stone. Beat Equivalent Exchange. Foster a nobler being.

He would not run or hide from his illness.

Water, earth, wind, and fire. Elements loaded into the absorber.

Black, white, yellow, and red. Processes toward distilling and transmuting primordial chaos.

The recipe for the prime material was written in the Emerald Tablet, personal tome of the legendary Hermes Trismegistus. Daitokuji set eyes on its esoteric sign. Its miracles.

An iron lamp burned in salamander flow.

Copper scales devouring themselves, an ouroboros in the roar of the athanor.

Lead compass, banged upon by the lion’s crown.

Tin spell circle bursting, searing sparks the sonic shriek of an aetos.

Mercury hourglass sifting echeneis’ squirt.

Silver key cut to faces of the moon.

Metal melted down. Refined into gold.

Remunerative harvest, if he were in it for the greed.

As above, so below. The planets come into alignment. People go about their business. Macrocosmos to microcosmos.

Helios is connected by innominate gravity to the seventh star.

Time was limited. He did not have nine lives to exhaust.

Protoscience is pseudoscience, until it's not. Alchemy is magic, until it's not.

Attaining the Philosopher's Stone would take more than Vulcan’s fire or a phoenix’s prominence.

What Daitokuji bet his life on was fusionist magistery.


End file.
